User talk:Pinkachu
‎‎Archives1 18:35, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Chua3.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 15:32, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Wildstar Online Partnership Opportunity Hey there Kim! This is Jorge from Wikia's Community Development team. As the only currently active admin, your work here has been super important. Naturally you were my first thought regarding an upcoming Wildstar Online opportunity. Very soon, Wikia will be working with Carbine to connect users directly with the developers. These types of partnerships generally entail conversations with devs, beta access, potential travel, etc. They're really fun opportunities to create strong bonds between the Wikia communities and the game creators themselves. If you're interested, we'll likely be holding an online meet & greet later this month and we'd love to have you. If this sounds like something you'd be interested, just shoot me an email to jorge@wikia-inc.com and I'll get you more details as soon as I can. Oh! And if you know anyone else that would be interested in participating, let me know! All the best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 18:58, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Guild page Our MOG Domination page was edited however we are not EU we are NA based so if that could be adjusted I would be most appreciative : I see you found rename and were able to correct the page name. :) I've corrected the other redirects. Celess (talk) 00:29, April 25, 2014 (UTC) We have similar paths btw... WOW, LoTR, COH/COV, DC, Marvel, Rift, SWTOR, Secret World and more. Have been following Wildstar since our eldest son travelled to Blizzcon and spoke with the devs that were leaving to begin work on what they call a "possible space cowboy game'. We have four children that game as well as both of us and we go back to ..do I dare say it? Pong Um, yeah, I remember pong. LOL! My kids are grown but most of them are gamers. My youngest daughter is hard core console, the rest that game are MMO'rs and a couple of them will be playing WildStar. I have yet to go to a convention. Hoping to get lucky and go to Pax Prime this year. Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 02:46, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I dont need my Routasielu page anymore.. so HOW I can delete that page? BR, Malvus Email! Hi Kim! I just sent you an email to the address we have on file for you. When you can, please do reply back. Thanks!! Michael(profile)•(talk) 18:44, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Heyyo! Here are some twitter accounts for the Wildstar Twitter page! Tyler Fuchs - Raid & Dungeon Designer - @CRB_Tyrius WildStar Operations - Wildstar Support - @WildStarOps Kevin Lee - Lead PvP Designer - @DevMuffinMan Chris Hanel - Senior Cinematics Designer - @ChrisHanel Tom Cassera - Raid & Dungeon Designer - @CRB_Hildogen Sarah Delahanty - Game Capture Artist - @Sarah DeAnimator Rob Martin - Senior UI Designer - @Orbishdev Michael Shelling - Public Relations - @GassyDrainage and 2 future employees (they've been hired but officially start soon) Jordan Leithart - Software Engineer - @Jar_Nod Kristina - Unknown position - @YayKaewynn NerdEsq (talk) 01:07, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Yo, Raylan13 asked me to ask you to check out a proposed Scanbot template here. Thoughts? Excise (talk) 01:04, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Unde my page, there is a box on the right that contains the misspelling of the guild name. can it be changed from CunningStungs, to Cunning Stunts? or do I need to start over? Thanks, CS Done! Pinkachu (talk) 05:14, May 25, 2014 (UTC) If you want to ask Dev questions to Carbine, be sure to leave them either here or in the blog. Raylan13 (talk) 17:32, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Out of dumb moment, how do you change the name of a page? Like with a guild page how would you update it now we have a server list? I think I'm just completely missing it but you never know Elyssa Belford (talk) 22:24, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :: I left a duplicate reply on your talk page Elyssa, but to rename your guild page, look for the drop down arrow next to the edit button at the top. The rename option is there. Let me know if you still need help. Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 04:59, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi there, we made the decision to change servers from Hazak to Zhur and I couldn't seem to update the name of our guild page: http://wildstaronline.wikia.com/wiki/Guild:EXTERMINATUS_(Hazzak_EU) Could you please change the title for us? Sorry if how to do this was obvious, Lagruell Just saw the solution on your page, please don't pay attention to my previous message! Sorry about that, Lagruell Hello, we are a little guild of a little... but long lasting... Italian community. We translated WildStar's lore content in italian... Can you tell me if there is a country-dedicated space on the WildStar Wikia? Thanks! Maloghigno Maloghigno (talk) 16:56, June 2, 2014 (UTC) I wasn't sure if loading up the completed pictures of unlocked cooking would be okay but cool! I'll keep uploading what I have unlocked so far, I just saw you guy on the livestream and I wanted to help :P Felan - Pergo FelanCole (talk) 18:55, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello Kim. Hopefully I am doing this correctly, but yes the map was created by me and I have plans to go through the entire tales page and do the same with the other zones as well as making sure all the coordinates are accurate and update them accordingly. Is that okay? -Fenixis08 Hello Kim. Hopefully I am doing this correctly, but yes the map was created by me and I have plans to go through the entire tales page and do the same with the other zones as well as making sure all the coordinates are accurate and update them accordingly. Is that okay? Fenixis08 (talk) 08:15, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Okay, you win this round. Using the zone name as a hyperlink to the map is actually flippin genius. This is why you're the admin haha! Would you like me to continue creating these zone maps? I can always just email them to you for you to set up the links at your convenience if you'd like. Fenixis08 (talk) 19:22, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Galeras is now finished as well. :) Fenixis08 (talk) 05:49, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey there Pinkachu, I've run across an interesting fact that I thought you should be made aware of. Not sure if this applies to all cross faction zones(IE crimson badlands, whitevale, grimvault etc) but there are actually faction specific TALES. for instance, in whitevale I've discovered that instead of "A Traitor's Gamble" Exiles actually have "Web of the Widow". I will of course be clearing the exile version of all of this, but as I do not have a 50 dominion character somebody else will have to keep an eye on them and update them accordingly. Sorry. :( I have also created Web of the Widow as it as an offical Tales From Beyond The Fringe edition, and am also enjoying my newfound ability to hyperlink things on the site to other things. :D Fenixis08 (talk) 08:01, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Wikia Star Hello Pinkashu! I'm Mihawk Moha, French contributor, and I just have a quick question you ask; Have you asked the staff to become WikiaStar? Where the staff who came to you looking for? Thank you in advance and sorry for the inconvenience :-) 15:47, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Happy to help. The information you are looking for, can be found at this link. Wikia Star program That should answer all your questions. Look for the FAQ's at the bottom of the page. Pinkachu (talk) 00:24, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi Pinkachu! I recieved your email and am so thrilled that you'd like feature my plot! I tried responding on twitter, and just saw you rmessage on here. I'm west coast, and in game on Doom KItty on Entity. Youre welcoem to message me in game or here and let me know what time is convenient for you for Monday. Cheers! Doom DoomKitty13 (talk) 03:22, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Hi Pinkachu, I am so sorry to not have responded. I cannot find any email with questiosn to answer. Could you please send it to my regular email -'REDACTED'? Thanks so much! HI again, feeling really dumb, I cannot find an email anywhere. I have the screen shots and answers to the questions (based on your other Crib of the Week), ready to go! Just need to know what email to send them to! Hi I think you are an amazing person, and I think your family is really lucky to have a mother that likes gaming as much as them! =) From ???? -------------------------------- Hi Pinkachu, Trying you here because you have more recent activity on this wiki. I'm working to improve the Axiom Verge wiki and I noticed that it says you're looking for admins. I would like to take up that role! Please contact me :) Thanks! KosnIre (talk) 01:38, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Meng2368 (talk) 09:44, December 26, 2015 (UTC)Hi Celess, Greeting. This is Alicia from China. I'm in a union of WILDSTAR players. We saw your wiki about Minning which is quite useful for us. Do you have any articles regarding skills or experiences like that? So that we can advise more kinds of skills or experince to our players in China. Your kindl reply will be highly appreciated if you can send such infos to us via my e-mail address: 982063407@qq.com Sincerely Alicia Meng2368 (talk) 09:44, December 26, 2015 (UTC) ANWAR ALWALAKI!!!! RobertPatterson1 (talk) 02:27, November 21, 2017 (UTC)